


Rising Hope

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Archaeology, Awkwardness, Card Games, Comedy, Dating, Embarrassment, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Football | Soccer, Het and Slash, In-Laws, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Meddling, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Restaurants, Robots, Roller Coasters, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shopping Malls, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Tsukumo Yuma catches a glimpse of how life will be with his potential future in-laws.
Relationships: Mihael Arclight/Tsukumo Yuuma, Mizuki Kotori/Tsukumo Yuuma, Obomi/Orbital 7
Kudos: 11





	Rising Hope

Rising Hope

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series.

Pairings: Established Yuma x III. Referenced past Yuma x Kotori, established (canon) Orbital x Obomi.

Summary:

Tsukumo Yuma catches a glimpse of how life will be with his potential future in-laws.

* * *

Jammed into the booth were Tron’s sons and Tsukumo Yuma.

V had a neutral stance on Yuma and III’s relationship. IV was unsettlingly amused making Yuma uncomfortable.

Dinner with III’s family this soon after a new fight began in the united Astral and Barian Worlds qualified. Indubitably.

Yuma was stumped why Astral hadn’t used the Numeron Code’s power to repair Tron’s face and reset him to the proper age. They resurrected Kaito, returned the residents corrupted by Don Thousand’s Fake Numbers, reincarnated the Seven Barian Emperors in their human bodies, but plum forgot to return Tron to his former life as Byron Arclight? What an oversight!

Any luck, Tron wouldn’t hold it against him.

Since his romance with Kotori didn’t pan out, the afternoons curled up with III in his hammock picturing Kazuma’s adventures and digging through the artifacts his father collected gave him the impression he could hi-five the sky. Usually, Akari, Obomi, or his grandma only infringed before mealtime.

While Orbital and Obomi’s “love” informed him how to avoid the same pratfalls experienced when dating Kotori, Yuma wished Obomi could stop telling him he sucked.

Adding to the present unease, Tron sipped his soup through the open slot in his mask. The other guests and waitstaff in the restaurant kept to themselves, disturbed quiet by IV’s facial gestures and promises to show them his fanservice if they p’d him off.

Despite a two-year age difference, III enrolled in Yuma’s year at Heartland Academy. Tron must have done something absurdly horrifying to convince the school administrators.

Or, again, maybe sent IV after them.

“I, um, I’m just going to step out to use the bathroom…” Yuma scooched past the siblings.

“I’ll go with you!” III followed.

“Don’t have too much fun, now,” IV click-clicked his tongue, garnering a scathing look from his traumatized brother and a confused one from Yuma.

“Thomas, let Mihael be.” V wiped his mouth classily.

“I know, Chris. No need to be a spoilsport.”

Way, way out, Yuma and III regrouped beside a soccer exhibit Yuma’s World Duel Carnival opponent, Kunitachi Kakeru, would’ve gone Gagaga for.

“I’m 99% sure duelling Tron was more manageable than this! Halfway to forever!”

III laughed, sorry, but not optimistic the cartoonish prying from IV and Tron wouldn’t continue.

There was a hobby shop tucked behind another restaurant and convenience store in the commercial plaza which sold, in addition to cards, diecast robots. Robots men esteemed, that Kotori squeezed her hips at.

“If you’re not planning on hopping on a Duel Coaster out of here, we can crack a booster pack. Shiny new cards ought to brighten your mood!”

Reacting accordingly to III’s master piece of advice, Yuma’s hope seized its double up chance.

“I’m Kattobingu!”


End file.
